The prior paper-like medium processing apparatus (such as the Automatic Teller Machine) returns the paper money rejected or can not be identified to the user immediately. In the case that the user forgets to take away the paper money, the prior art mainly provides two solutions: according to the first solution, a sensor is provided at the outlet for the returned banknote such that the machine is stopped where an error is detected, thereby it requires the maintenance personnel to maintain and clean up the machine; according to the second solution, ends of the paper moneys are aligned, then the paper moneys are stacked to a predetermined stacking plate. The stack of paper moneys is conveyed to the single-sheet separating device, such that the paper moneys are separated in the single-sheet form again, then the paper moneys are conveyed, one by one, to the correcting device, the paper scanning device and the like again, finally the paper moneys are conveyed to the predetermined cash box and are stacked and stored therein.
According to the first solution, in the case that the user forgets to take away the banknotes, the apparatus will be stopped and will not provide any service until it is cleaned up by the maintenance personnel, which will inevitably affect the utilization ratio of the apparatus, especially at night or on holidays. According to the second solution, during the recycling process, the paper moneys undergo the single-sheet separating process again, and are conveyed to the correcting device, the paper scanning device and the like, and then are conveyed to the predetermined cash box and are stacked and stored therein again, which increases the utilization frequencies of some devices in the apparatus. Besides, some paper moneys are returned because they are tilted at a large angle and thus can not be identified. It is possible that the tilted angles of the paper moneys become larger after another single-sheet separating process. Thereby the possibility that the apparatus is jammed by the paper moneys is increased.
In the two solutions described above, the banknotes are stacked under the driving force of the driving rollers. After the banknotes leave the driving rollers, they can only rely on the frictions between the first driving belt and the banknotes to overcome the frictions between the banknotes and the lower passage wall to move towards the banknote outlet. Although the lower passage wall may be machined to be smooth, the conveying force for the stack of the banknotes is still insufficient.